The Undead Legion
The group of Mercenaries that wander around the Lands under the name of Undead Legion 'were ''initially ''a simple group of Warrior Priests, one could say, as they believed into the anti-divinity known as 'Angra Mai Nyu. The first member was a rapier-wielder young girl that, by reading in several books of arcane magic, found out the existence of this being. A shadow, it was nothing but a shadow. But the power it held was-- tempting. The young girl attempted to summon Angra Mai Nyu, not once but more than six times before understanding that her magic wasn't enough and it could not keep that being in the world of living beings. This is where the Necromancer 'made her entrance. In order to use her magic though, she wanted something in exchange: this is where 'Asuna of the Moonlight Rays, 'the girl with the rapier, convinced the Necromancer 'Helga Voldaren 'with simple words:"''Our Lord Angra will be glad to grant her power to you." This time, the summoning managed to be successful. After years, decades, centuries, Angra Mai Nyu was called back to this world she will --a day-- conquer, with a new human-like form. The Legion Angra, however, knew that attacking every Empire and Kingdom of this land would cause only to her defeat. Therefore, along with her two companions she began to wander around the land, offering her services as a mercenary and.freelancer, taking various tasks while--as well-- hiring more and more members. Asuna's training along with Helga's erased any form of fear about dying, about fighting to death for their fair Lady. This caused the inhabitants of the lands to refer to this group of Knights, Archers, Lancers as ''Undead Legion ''as well as for Angra's own tactic that consisted into dressing her soldiers with the same equipment so that--eliminating one will cause the one behind them to continue the fallen one's strike while the fallen one is brought back into the camp to receive a second chance thanks to the Necromancer Helga and Ardia the Cultist with her soulgems. As for now, the army of the undefeated lance-wielder '''Maiden '''in '''Black, Angra Mai Nyu, counts more 'than 6000 soldiers, both men and women. Angra Mai Nyu She is the leader of this brigade. At first they had really few members however, as people (especially ''mercenaries) saw what great results this blonde armored woman achieved, many asked her to join. As her title says '''Maiden In Black, it's pretty easy to guess what color her outfit mostly ''is. Many people got surprised upon seeing the lance-wieldeing knight taking off her helm, revealing the fair face beneath. Many lowered their guards and thus-- met their end as well. As for today, Rhongomyniad, her lance, has defeated countless soldiers. Asuna Izanagi Also known as Asuna' of The Moonlight Rays 'due to her rapier that recalls the white light of the full moon, she is, along with ''Helga, ''the second in command of the Legion. Some may look at her as an inexperiences youngster but she is the total opposite. Asuna is the one who first train troops and there is a rumor that she has won more than one wrestling and brawling matches against her soldiers! Helga Voldaren The fair maiden of the Legion. She may seem a little moody or over-enthusiastic but she is, at least, as wise. Used in the branch of Necromancy, she has joined the Legion and helped Asuna into summoning their ''Great Leader ''in order to achieve more power and strength. She usually works with Ardia: her duty is to recall for an instant the soul of fallen soldier while Ardia locks it in the body using '''white magic '''along with her ''gems. ''When brought back to life, it is believed that Helga tends to squeeze him/her against her ample bosom, causing envy from other soldiers as well as some unexpected ''accidents. Watchers of The High Lord This group of people is, using a metaphor, Angra's five senses plus her left and right arms, excluding the two co-founders. Whoever join this special force composed of seven members has to have proved his or her valor to Angra herself. As a thanks, she will provide ore important tasks and a greater power. The true names of each member as well as their faces is hidden and replaced: the former by a code name, the latter by a mask or a helm. Vanitas, Irad, Envidias, Luxenia, Racedia, Avarius ''and ''Devorandum, ''these are the seven members of this squadron, Angra's own personal guard and hands of justice. Ardia, Matriarch of Rebirth Ardia is probably the youngest of the whole "important" part of the Legion, with her age being only 14. The ranting name has been gifted to her by Angra herself who had also saved Ardia's life from a group of brutes and convinced her to join their ranks. She is specialized with soul gems, these peculiar items are literally ''crystallized ''souls of living beings such as animals that Ardia uses to ''revive ''the fallen soldiers whose death is not too far in time. Ardia is also the priest of the brigade, she directs ceremonies and whatnot with great passion. Easily recognizable thanks to her black witch's hat which is a gift from her ''grandmother, an ex-archwizard. Troops:"Milady." Angra:"Yes?" Troops:"We killed everything. " Angra turns around and smiles:"I am a brilliant tactician. "